


Carpe Demon

by Aurora_Antheia_Raine



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Lemon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Antheia_Raine/pseuds/Aurora_Antheia_Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Higurashi Kagome finds an abandoned pup on her doorstep, baring no mark that she recognizes save for the crescent moons adorning his blanket. On a whim, she finds herself trekking to the western lands in an attempt to find the pup's pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carpe Demon: Part 1 of 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyEcho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GreyEcho).



The first loud wail of a newborn reverberated through the once silent halls of the elegant house of the west, quickly followed by a relieved sigh from the demoness mother as she fell back against her futon, worn from her hours at child birth. A light sheen of perspiration dotted her forehead and Rin, the ever doting granddaughter, wiped it away with the silk fabric of her kimono sleeve.

"What a beautiful son he is, Lady InuKimi," Rin whispered excitedly, eyes sparkling as the bundle, comfortably wrapped in a navy blanket embroidered with pale blue crescent moons, was transferred to rest in the burrow of the mother's arms. Upon their first physical contact, the pup fell silent, rubbing at his closed eyes with tight fists while resisting the urge to sleepily yawn. The tuft of moon spun silver hair adorning his head bounced with his every move, bringing a smile to Rin's face from the cute image he provided.

The demoness smiled as well, bringing the bundle closer to her chest as the door to her chamber swung open, revealing her mate in all his fulsome glory. He approached with heavy footfalls and brushed calloused yet gentle fingers down the side of the pup's face. The infant's nose twitched, familiarizing himself with his sharp senses as his eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing icy blue eyes, hazy from birth, identical in shade to his father.

"What a fine son you have given me, my love," Masashi said, his stance revealing how proud he truly was of the son they had created together. "He will be known as Suguru. Excellence."

"A most fitting name, mate," InuKimi murmured as she drifted into slumber, her face peaceful though worn with exhaustion.

He pressed a kiss to her damp temple before ushering for the staff to take Suguru to his chamber. One by one, his staff quietly left after thoroughly cleaning their Lady and ensuring that all was taken care in a way that would not anger the Lords of the house. Masashi released his armor then, dropping it to the floor before laying down beside his mate. He circled her waist with his arm, buried his nose in her hair, and rested beside her, feeling more content than he ever had before.

**\- A -**

Jaken quietly slipped into his Lord's personal office and swiftly bowed. "Milord, Lady InuKimi is resting with Lord Masashi. The pup has been named Suguru and is slumbering peacefully in his own chamber."

Sesshoumaru looked up from his stack of documents and nodded. "Excellent. Inform the guards to be particularly observant for potential intruders."

"Hai, Milord," Jaken said, bowing low at the waist again before departing, the door quietly clicking shut behind him.

With a stifled sigh, Sesshoumaru dropped his calligraphy brush and leaned back in his seat while still maintaining his rigid posture. The day Masashi had mated his mother, Sesshoumaru had known this day would come; when more burdens would rest upon his shoulders and he would be forced to deal with the existence of yet another half  brother.

At least his mother had the decency and honor to remain faithful to his father for so long before finding a new mate. The same could not be said for InuTaisho and it had been his unfaithfulness that had brought him his demise. Still, Sesshoumaru could begrudgingly admit that Masashi was a fine mate for his mother. He was a strong warrior and trained his army well as general. They had built a sturdy treaty with each other, combining their respective lands when the mating took place. It was not a decision he regretted as it only served to fortify his power.

However, with a rise in power, additional threats were sure to follow. Such is the case for the birth of Suguru, for he was born a full blooded Inuyoukai, once thought extinct after Sesshoumaru, but Masashi had merely been lying low to fend off claims for his life much like the constantly on guard Sesshoumaru.

The ones who fear the power Inuyoukais possess, those who sought the destruction of Inuyoukais, would attempt to strike Suguru in his current state of innocence and helplessness. His life would be in danger on a daily basis and it would be up to Masashi and Sesshoumaru to protect him until InuKimi fully recovered from her labor. As a demoness, it would not take long. Until then, Sesshoumaru vowed to protect Suguru with all the powers he possessed, beginning with patrolling his land for any signs of malicious activity.

Decision made, Sesshoumaru swept his papers to the side, informed Jaken to let Masashi know of his whereabouts, and left the castle in the safety of his trustworthy guards and general, but two weeks later, upon his return, the entire castle was in utter chaos.

**\- A -**

Kagome tossed another pinch of freshly ground herbs into the salve she was making for a villager who had injured himself when he tripped and fell, causing the piece of heavy lumber he carried to land on his back. She stirred the concoction until a creamy consistency was formed, ensuring all the ingredients were evenly mixed in before slathering it onto his bare back, ugly with the bright blue and purple of his bruises.

With care, she wrapped the bandages firmly around him with assistance from the villager's wife, sealing in the salve for maximum effect. She left careful instructions on how to continue caring for his injury and only smiled in response as his wife thanked her profusely for her services. Kagome convinced her it had been no trouble at all while packing all of her supplies into a small sack before waving goodbye and heading back to her own hut.

Five years had passed since the defeat of Naraku and the fusing of the Shikon no Tama, which Kagome had selflessly wished away. It was also the day she made the decision to stay in the feudal era, causing the Bone Eater's Well to close the portal to her modern home forever. She had stayed for Inuyasha and their budding love, adjusting to her new life without technology and modern comforts, but eventually, their love had fizzled out, leaving nothing but content friendship.

It was something Kagome could accept. Her duties often kept her busy enough to the point where she didn't even have time to consider the possibility that she might be alone for the rest of her life. While she cared for the villagers that had made her feel welcomed when she'd permanently moved in, she could never see herself settling down with one of them. When she had stayed, she had envisioned forever with Inuyasha, never planning for the possibility that Inuyasha was not her future.

But, as Kagome was quickly beginning to learn, love was not the most important thing in life. She could dedicate herself to assisting the village and healing the people, much like Kaede. That, too, would be a fulfilling life. She would not ask for more.

With a quiet sigh, Kagome rounded the corner to her home, coming to an abrupt stop upon noticing the small bundle resting in front of her entrance. It was not unusual to find something there as the villagers often gave her small tokens of appreciation for her services, but she had never seen such fine and warm material in the village before. Somehow, she knew the package did not come from the villagers.

Cautiously, she approached the bundle wrapped in a blue blanket, her miko senses burning with the tinge of youkai aura in the air. Instantly on guard, Kagome committed the aura to memory, knowing she might need the knowledge of it later. She gasped in surprise when something in the bundle suddenly moved, a soft cry emanating from the mysterious object.

A hand flew up to cover her mouth as the baby erupted into high pitched wails, crying out his loneliness. Heart leaping to lodge within her throat, Kagome rushed forward and gently picked him up, wondering who would be so cruel as to leave a helpless infant alone outside her residence.

The blanket covered half his face and Kagome moved it to the side, taking a closer look at the red faced babe. He continued to cry and Kagome rocked him gently in her embrace, lulling him to silence as his obvious demon aura clashing against hers. It was different from the previous aura she felt, but even if she hadn't, she would have known his heritage from appearance alone with the tiny claws for nails, the wisp of silver hair, and eyes bluer than she had ever seen before - like a heavy layer of ice tinged cyan.

The question was... who did the pup belong to and why had he been abandoned in a human village of all places?

Coddling the pup against her chest, Kagome dropped her sack of medicinal supplies inside her hut before heading towards Kaede's home, knowing that Kaede would be far more knowledgeable than her.

**\- A -**

"What do you mean kidnapped?" Sesshoumaru growled, pink fury tingeing his eyes as he balled his hands into a tight fist, claws digging into his palm.

"I-I-I apologize, Milord!" Jaken squawked, falling to his knees and shaking in pure terror. He hated angering his lord, but it truly hadn't been his fault this time. He had warned the guards repeatedly, taking his lord's words to heart, but somehow, it had still happened, as though the event had been inevitable. "I warned the guards as you instructed, Milord! But the kidnapper still snuck in somehow. P-Please forgive me, Milord!"

Another growl rumbled low in his throat and while he knew that Jaken was not to blame, he still kicked him to the side, releasing some steam from the buildup of anger. Jaken squeaked in pain, but Sesshoumaru had already moved on, having tracked down Masashi by scent to be in his chambers, comforting his distressed mate.

Masashi must have sensed Sesshoumaru's approach because he quickly exited the room as soon as Sesshoumaru arrived, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Sesshoumaru," he greeted wearily. "You have returned."

"Indeed."

Masashi ran a hand over his face, his mate's haywire emotions washing over his every pore in waves, further agitating his already anxious state.

"What is the situation?" Sesshoumaru asked, not in the mood to make small talk when Suguru's safety hung on the line.

"I have sent what guards I could to scour our lands," Masashi explained. "It occurred last night, but there was no aura, no scent, and therefore, no trail. Even Suguru was completely masked as he was taken from his crib. We are dealing with a professional, Sesshoumaru."

"How is my mother?" He asked, more out of necessity than genuine concern. InuKimi was a strong demoness; she would not be defeated because her pup had been taken. Rather, she would relish in revenge when the culprit was captured.

"Upset as any mother would be," Masashi stated. "She is determined to join the search, but I fear for her safety despite knowing the extent of her power. I do not want her wandering where the youkai could be hiding and using Suguru as bait in order to capture her."

Sesshoumaru nodded, quickly formulating a plan as he turned to leave. "Very well. I will leave our lands and our castle in your hands, Masashi."

"Where are you going?"

"Off Western lands. As a professional, he will know he is most vulnerable on our property."

**\- A -**

"Ye have fallen into a very peculiar situation, indeed," Kaede agreed with a soft grunt as Kagome finished explaining the details of how she had discovered the youkai pup at her door. "It is dangerous for the demon child to remain here. Perhaps that was the intent."

Kagome nodded. "I thought so too. As a miko, it is my duty to destroy youkais as they are supposed threats to humans, but they do not know that I am not like other mikos. He can't stay here, Kaede, but I don't know how to find his pack. There are no clues."

"A strange predicament, indeed," Kaede murmured to herself, staring at the silent infant with her good eye.

As though sensing her judgmental gaze, the pup opened his bowtie mouth and released an anguished wail. Kagome immediately began rocking him, but he only cried louder, fat droplets of his tears sliding down the corner of his eyes.

"No, no, no," Kagome exclaimed, rocking him even faster, eyebrows scrunching in confusion. "Please don't cry."

"Gently, Kagome," Kaede said harshly. "He is fragile. You will injure him this way."

She immediately slowed her motions, horrified at the idea that he would get hurt by her hands, but he only continued to cry.

"Milk, my child. He could be hungry."

"Oh," Kagome gasped, frazzled by both her inability to care for him and his shrill howls. "But where?"

"Goat milk will suffice," Kaede instructed. "Leave him with me, but hurry now. We must not leave him hungry for long."

"Right, right," Kagome muttered to herself, carefully passing the bundle into Kaede's waiting arms before dashing out of the hut with an old tin cup taken from the corner shelf.

She returned moments later, panting and out of breath, holding the cup filled half way with milk. It sloshed from side to side as Kagome returned to her place on the floor mat and Kaede handed the hoarse pup back to her. Cradling him carefully in her arms, she raised the cup to his lips and poured a small amount into his mouth, but in her frenzy to silence him, it was still too much.

The pup choked, breath strangled between crying and coughing. Tears sprang into Kagome's eyes in frustration as she gently patted him, uncertainty apparent with her movements.

"Patience. You will learn," Kaede said, watching their interaction.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome tried again and the pup quieted as he happily swallowed the milk she successfully provided. She fed him until he had his fill and followed Kaede's instructions in lifting him to lean against her shoulder as she patted his back. It wasn't long before he fell asleep and she held him closer to her chest, fingers absentmindedly running over the blanket.

Kagome peered down at the resting pup, smiling at how much his silver hair reminded her of Inuyasha and the way she had used to love running her fingers through it. Her eyes widened in realization and her hand stilled. She glanced at the blanket wrapped snugly around the infant, taking in the smattering of crescent moons stitched with care onto the fabric.

Crescent moons.

Silver hair.

_Sesshoumaru._

Could he be Sesshoumaru's pup?

Kagome frowned. The last she had heard of him, Sesshoumaru's pack had still only consisted of Rin, that impish toad, and the two headed dragon, but it had also been years since she had last seen or heard of him - since the final battle with Naraku - and it was entirely possible that he could have taken a mate at this point. It was possible that she could be entirely wrong in her assumptions, but this was the only clue she had and it was oddly fitting. It was a chance she had to take for the safety of this innocent pup.

Quickly, she revealed her thoughts to Kaede and her desire to take the pup back to his family, the stirrings of excitement coursing through her.

"It is dangerous for ye to go alone," Kaede said disapprovingly. "Ye are not knowledgeable in the ways of caring for an infant."

Kagome shook her head and smiled. "You can tell me all I need to know before I leave and throughout these years, you have helped me hone my miko abilities. As we've both said, it is dangerous for the pup to remain here. If his family found out, they might think we were the ones to kidnap him. They could attack us and we are already a weak village, still trying to recover from the past. We don't even know what differences there are between a human child and a demon pup. We cannot afford to wait."

Kaede was unable to argue with her valid points. She sighed. "Ye are right. Be safe then, my child, and take a goat with ye for nourishment. Ye must go towards where the sun sets to reach the house of the West."

Kagome nodded, slowly climbing to her feet as to not jostle the sleeping pup. "I will be safe, Kaede. The pup as well. Please do not worry. I will return soon."

She bid Kaede farewell before preparing for her journey. When the sun started to set over the horizon, Kagome began trekking on foot towards the Western lands, the pup comfortably attached to her back with a cloth carrier and a goat leashed to her wrist, hoping her intuition wouldn't lead her in the wrong direction.

**\- A -**

Three weeks of sleepless nights and splitting headaches from Aikito's incessant crying had passed as Kagome made camp again, ready to settle in for the night. The sun would be completely setting soon and Aikito, as she had named him, would be safer if they weren't traveling after dark.

The fire had been started, he had been fed, the goat was grazing on grass, leashed to a tree, and Kagome had slipped into her worn sleeping bag to nibble on some stale bread. All was peaceful for a moment before Aikito began screeching again. She ran a shaking hand through her tangled hair as her headache came back in full force. With a cry of distress, Kagome lifted him up from his makeshift crib, a simple mat, and rocked him. "Please stop crying, Aikito. Please. I'll do anything for a moment of peace."

But he only continued to cry and tears of remorse ran down her cheeks as she sighed. "Am I doing something wrong?" She asked him. "Are you sick? Tired? You can't be hungry, I just fed you. I changed you too. Are you hot then?"

Aikito answered her with an even sharper cry and Kagome felt like screaming. All she wanted was a break, but every night for the past three weeks had been the same and he would cry until he tired himself out and fell asleep. She always feared that he would attract the attention of nearby youkais, but luckily that had not happened - yet. "Please Aikito. I am desperate right now. Can't you just tell me what you want?!"

Suddenly, a tall figure burst through the clearing, cast in dark shadows from surrounding trees. Kagome quickly scrambled to her feet, cuddling teary-faced Aikito to her chest protectively as she backed away. His voice was slightly muffled, but still rang clearly in the stillness of the night. "Hush, Aikito. Please," she murmured.

The figure remained silent but rushed towards her in a burst of demon speed, his aura crackling around her. She felt her powers flaring to life, but quickly quelled it for fear that it would harm the pup. She turned away from the demon, but he was a mere streak of light and she was no match for him as he snatched Aikito out of her arms and returned to his initial position.

"No! Please, no!" Kagome screamed, her throat sore with the force behind her words as she desperately tried to reach for Aikito. Her heart felt like it had stopped, her breath caught, and she blindly ran towards the demon, ready to attack, but then the strangest thing happened.

Aikito fell silent.

She paused mid-lunge and felt her mouth gaping open in shock. A faint rumbling sound met her ears and it didn't take Kagome long to figure out the soothing noise came from the demon holding the pup. Sensing her curious gaze, the figure stepped beneath the moonlight and Kagome gasped.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"What are you doing with Suguru?" He hissed, narrowing his golden eyes at her.

"Suguru?" Kagome asked, confused. Realization dawned upon her a moment later and she smiled. "So you know him then! Is he your pup?"

He didn't answer her question as he continued to stare her down. Completely unfazed now that she knew she was relatively safe, Kagome focused her attention on the pup. "So that's your name, huh? I have to admit it sounds a lot better than Aikito. Is that why you kept crying, because you didn't like the name I gave you?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nearly inaudible snort at her display of absurdity and Kagome turned to him, admonishment dancing in her eyes. "And you; it would have been considerate of you to announce your arrival as to not scare the caretaker of your pup."

"He is my mother's," Sesshoumaru stated flatly, as if that made all the difference.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, I didn't know she had re-mated."

"Hn."

His hair shone beneath the luminous moonbeams as he spun around, fully prepared to leave and take Suguru back home where he belonged.

"Wait!" Kagome called out and he paused. "Why did Suguru get sent to me?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened before slowly turning back around, the pup now sleeping soundly in his hold. "He was kidnapped by a youkai masking his aura."

"I felt his aura," she blurted out. "I will know it if I sense it again. I can help keep Suguru safe."

His eyes narrowed in consideration of her offer. "Where were you taking him?"

"To you," Kagome answered honestly. "I thought he was your pup. It was the silver hair and the crescent moons on his blanket that gave me the clue, but I wasn't sure. I just wanted him safe."

When Sesshoumaru didn't respond, Kagome continued, "You know what would have happened if he had stayed in my village. You should also know what would have happened if he had been abandoned at another miko's door. I think he is very fortunate."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru finally said, reaching a decision. "I am certain my mother would like to personally show her gratitude for your considerate behavior regarding the pup. Come along then." He turned in another attempt to leave, only to be stopped by Kagome one again.

"Wait," she said sheepishly.

He whirled around, jostling the pup in his arm. "What?" he growled.

"I... I haven't had a decent night's sleep in three weeks. Can I rest tonight and travel tomorrow? Please?" Kagome pleaded, flustered at having to admit how difficult it had been for her when Suguru had been nothing but well behaved since Sesshoumaru's arrival. "I am sure you've been traveling restlessly in search of Suguru and could use a break as well."

Sesshoumaru reluctantly nodded his agreement before wordlessly finding a spot against the trunk of a large tree beside the fire Kagome had built and sat down, cradling Suguru in the crook of his bent arm. Kagome followed suit as she slipped into her sleeping bag and settled in, but no matter how she tossed and turned, she couldn't get comfortable and she knew why.

Hesitantly, she sat up and stared at Sesshoumaru who chose to ignore her blatant stare.

"Um... Sesshoumaru-sama?"

His eyes, illuminated by the flame, flickered over to her, one eyebrow quirked in question.

"Can... can I hold Suguru? It feels empty without him sleeping beside me and I feel more relaxed knowing that he is safe by my side."

Sesshoumaru sighed at the complexity of this human woman as he stood and approached her, passing the bundle in his arms with care into hers. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she held Suguru close to her, not realizing how tense she had been until the moment he was back in her arms. Scooting back into her sleeping bag, she cuddled him in her arms and slept peacefully for the first time since her journey as Suguru remained quiet throughout the entire night.

**\- A -**

Kagome awoke with a start, immediately patting the empty space where Suguru had been sleeping last night. Panic tore through her as she leapt out of her sleeping bag, frantically looking for the oddly quiet pup before spotting him in Sesshoumaru's hold.

Her entire body went limp and she sank to her knees, feeling her heartbeat slowly return to its normal pace upon realizing he was safe. She watched with wonder as Sesshoumaru waved a clawed finger in front of the infant's face, bending it almost playfully while Suguru tried to mimic his movement with his own small fingers. Her eyes roved over the almost relaxed stance of the stoic demon lord and the way the half-siblings auras melded so fluidly with each other.

She stood slowly, testing her legs to ensure they wouldn't buckle with weakness from her near panic attack before approaching them. "Thank you for allowing me rest last night," Kagome began with a small smile as Sesshoumaru looked at her with his impassive face. "If you can spare me a few more moments to eat and clean up the campsite, we can resume our travels."

Sesshoumaru firmly nodded once, his head barely moving in acknowledgement of her request. If she had blinked at the most inopportune time, she would have missed it entirely. Luckily, she noticed the permission given and she smiled at him. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome ate and packed quickly, trying to finish her morning routine before Sesshoumaru grew impatient with her. She didn't want him to leave her behind because she was too slow, but he had more patience toward her than she had previously assumed. Soon enough, they were ready to resume their travel; Suguru in Sesshoumaru's safe grasp and the goat tied to her wrist once more.

They walked mostly in silence, save for the occasional cooing and giggling sounds that came from the growing pup's mouth. At first, Kagome walked behind Sesshoumaru, allowing him to be alpha of their temporary two point five and a goat pack, but as the day wore on, she ended up walking beside him. They traveled without breaks except to feed and change Suguru and even though fatigue wore at her body, Kagome continued, wanting to prove herself as strong and capable despite being human.

When night fell, Kagome set up camp with her usual routine and awoke the next morning still following her schedule and with each day that passed, the routine was repeated. Sometimes she would ask Sesshoumaru a question out of curiosity or boredom and it was always a pleasant surprise when he answered them in his usual flippant tone. Half the time, she thought he would simply ignore her, but he had yet to do so. Their companionship was an oddly comfortable and respectful one as they traveled, slowly growing closer day by day.

They didn't hit their first conflict until approximately two weeks into their travel when mid-conversation, Kagome gasped, her words dying in her throat. She paused and almost wildly, began scanning their surroundings, eyes darting back and forth nervously.

"What is the matter, Kagome?"

"You don't sense that?" She whispered, circling in place as her gaze flitted from tree to tree.

"Sense what?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice tinged with exasperation at her vague reply.

"The aura. I know it," Kagome explained. "It was the aura I felt outside my home when I found Suguru."

He immediately tensed, passing Suguru to her while using his senses to seek the aura she mentioned, but he felt nothing. "He is still masked," Sesshoumaru growled, fingers curling with tension in preparation to use his dokkaso if necessary. "Where do you sense him?"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on isolating the aura. When she identified the location, she immediately pointed in the appropriate direction and Sesshoumaru shot off in a blur just as her eyes fluttered open. She stared down at the look of wonder in Suguru's wide eyes and bit her lip nervously as the first grunts of two youkais striking each other reached her ears.

She lifted her gaze in the path Sesshoumaru had disappeared to but was unable to see anything. Kagome was confident that Sesshoumaru would defeat the mastermind behind Suguru's kidnapping, but a part of her was still concerned. What if he sustained injuries during the battle?

Kagome began fretting when the forest became all too quiet, but a scream of fear tore through her as the two figures suddenly crashed into the area she was standing in, fists flying and blood shedding. Startled by the unexpected noises, Suguru began to cry and she hugged him reassuringly, gently patting his back, but his bawling caught the attention of the hissing _female_ youkai.

For the first time, Kagome had a good glimpse of the Neko. Her catlike green eyes glared daggers at both her and Suguru. Her body was lithe and flexible, judging from the way she moved as she fought off each of Sesshoumaru's attacks, her tail swaying in an almost hypnotizing way as she watched Sesshoumaru with calculated glances.

Sesshoumaru swung his claws at her, but she dodged swiftly, using her tail wrapped briefly around his wrist to swing herself across Sesshoumaru's back, lunging at Kagome and the pup. Caught between the flare of her miko powers and the constant fear of injuring Suguru, Kagome locked her purifying ability within herself as she spun the pup away from the direct line of danger. She had no time for anything further before searing pain tore through her shoulder.

Kagome collapsed from the force of the attack, twisting so that she wouldn't land on Suguru while managing to tuck him in close to minimize the jarring impact. She felt the loop on her wrist slipping and heard the faint echoes of her goat's footsteps as he quickly trotted away from danger while Suguru shrieked out his fear in loud howls. Kagome fought through the hazy pain to soothe him with her trembling touch, knowing that the Neko was still there, knowing that this might be the end of her, but also knowing that she still had to keep the pup safe.

"You should have just killed him," the feline youkai hissed from behind, sinking her claws back into Kagome's shoulder. She cried out at the dizzying pain, her stomach rolling with nausea, but in the next moment, the Neko was torn away by an enraged Sesshoumaru.

He roared at the youkai, eyes bleeding red and magenta stripes growing jagged, before sinking his own claws into her, his dokkaso acid eating at her flesh from the inside out. "Our child should have been the heir to your lands. We would have been the most powerful pair," she screeched in between gasps at the corrosion of skin and bones. "But your _mother_ had to get in the way of my plans."

"Your delusional breed disgusts me, Neko," Sesshoumaru snarled. "I would never mate you."

With one last screech, the Neko fell limp and lifeless. Tossing aside the still body, he crouched down beside Kagome and lifted the pup out of her loose arms. Kagome sobbed as waves of pain shot through her body, tears slipping down her face from the unbearable throbbing. Sesshoumaru calmed Suguru before placing him on the floor to tend to Kagome's wounds. He gently turned her onto her stomach, removed her supply sack, and cut open her top with careful fingers, peeling the fabric back to reveal the damage to her flesh, knowing what had to be done in order to save her.

"Do not be surprised," Sesshoumaru murmured, his voice slightly raspy.

The first touch of his tongue over her torn flesh sent an explosion of flavors and sensations to his taste buds as Kagome cried out in pain. He slowly laved at her flesh as she continued to whimper, feeling the wound closing with each upward sweep of his tongue. He could taste the sweetness of her innocence, the bitter of her pain, and the jolt of her purity. It was an intoxicating combination.

Sesshoumaru had never once considered using his saliva to heal anyone before. It had always seemed like a rather intimate gesture, but after Kagome's show of bravery and her commitment in protecting Suguru, it was the least he could do to ease her pain. The idea, when it first occurred, had made him nervous, an emotion he had never felt before, but as he continued his ministrations, it had slowly gave way to something even more worrisome - a tugging of his heart, an ache for the pain she experienced because he had not protected her and Suguru well enough.

He didn't stop until her wounds had fully closed, leaving nothing but a scar that would only fade with time. Sesshoumaru had to force himself to take a step back as Kagome slowly sat up, a light pink dusting her cheeks as she held her top together as best she could. "Th-thank you," she whispered, voice catching.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru grunted, but it didn't carry the usual detachment as he scooped the pup into his arms and turned, giving Kagome the privacy she needed to change into another top.

"I lost the goat...," Kagome stated softly a few moments later and Sesshoumaru looked at her, eyes trailing from her face to her clean shirt and back up again. Her hand grasped at the strap of her carrier bag so tightly, her knuckles were white.

"But you are now safe," he stated.

"Suguru will be hungry soon," Kagome explained. "I will have nothing to feed him."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he exhaled sharply, knowing what he had to do, but not at all prepared for the emotions it invoked at the mere idea of it. When he opened them again, the intensity of his gaze startled her. Wordlessly, he approached her and pulled her flush against him by the waist, a gasp of surprise escaping between Kagome's lips. Losing the goat was for the best, allowing Sesshoumaru to use his abilities in order to travel faster. Suguru rested between them as he formed his cloud at his feet and lifted them up in the air, traveling to his castle as fast as the cloud could take them.

The silence this time; however, was not at all comfortable. In a simple twist of events, something had changed between them.

**\- A -**

They landed at the gates to Sesshoumaru's castle two hours after Suguru began his relentless crying to be fed. Sesshoumaru had been rather calm throughout the entire ordeal, to the immense surprise of Kagome who had a splitting headache. With his sensitized hearing, she wondered how he had been able to bear it for so long but decided against questioning him. What was important was bringing the pup to his mother for feeding.

As soon as the guards noticed their lord, the gates were swiftly pulled open and Masashi met him on the other side, having scented both Sesshoumaru's arrival and Suguru's presence. He immediately reached for his son and held him close, appraising Kagome with curiosity, but more concerned with the relief washing over him at having his pup safely back in his arms, but despite cuddling against his father, Suguru kept weeping.

"What is wrong with him, Sesshoumaru?"

"He is hungry, my lord," Kagome interjected, not wanting to waste anymore time. "I apologize, but I lost the goat used to feed him his milk. It is imperative that he is fed quickly."

"Of course," Masashi agreed, quickly taking Suguru to his mate while leaving an odd but vacant hole in Kagome's heart as she watched the pup disappear from her view.

"Come," Sesshoumaru instructed. "I will have Jaken show you to your chambers."

With an emptiness she wasn't accustomed to, she followed Sesshoumaru into his home before allowing Jaken to guide her to her room. Once alone, Kagome laid down on the comfortable futon and blankly stared at the ceiling until she drifted off to sleep.

**\- A -**


	2. Carpe Demon: Part 2 of 2

Sesshoumaru frowned at the silence that seemed to echo from Kagome's room. It was past noon and though she must have been exhausted from the duration of her journey, there still should have been some signs of movement. Concerned that perhaps something was wrong, though he would never admit it out loud, he paused outside her door.

Almost hesitantly, he knocked, but there was no response. He knocked again with more force, but all was still as it had been the entire night. Had she slipped away unnoticed? With a quick turn of the knob, Sesshoumaru stepped inside, eyes immediately drawn to the figure lying in bed.

He quietly approached her bedside and looked at her, eyebrows shooting up in surprise as she stared back at him. Something was very wrong. Her eyes were glassy and dazed, not at all sparkling with emotions as he was accustomed to.

"Kagome."

She blinked.

"Are you ill?"

"...I feel kind of cold," she whispered slowly, her voice scratchy. "Empty."

"I do not understand," Sesshoumaru admitted, but she didn't respond. He waited but she didn't speak again.

With a stifled sigh, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

**\- A -**

Sesshoumaru checked on Kagome a few hours later with the same results. He didn't know what kind of illness caused desolation and coldness. He couldn't understand what she meant by it being too quiet. She had cried silent tears, but he didn't know how to cure her.

He paced in his office, not wishing to disturb his mother and Masashi during their reunion with their pup. At the very least, he knew that time was reserved solely for the three of them. He would not interrupt with questions regarding the issues he could face himself.

A knock sounded at his door and he called for them to enter, pausing when Rin came in and closed the door behind her. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she greeted respectfully, a smile on her face. "You have returned. I was only just informed."

"I arrived last night with Kagome," Sesshoumaru said.

Her face lit up with excitement as she rushed towards him, still very much like a child despite her age. "Lady Kagome is here? May I see her? Oh, I haven't seen her in such a long time!"

He hesitated for a moment. "She is... ill."

Rin's crestfallen face tugged at his heart, but it could not be helped. Kagome's behavior was odd and he did not wish for Rin to see her like that. Kagome was a woman filled with life, lying dejected on a bed was not what she was meant to be.

"How so, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He found himself describing Kagome's odd symptoms to her, hoping that maybe Rin would be more knowledgeable than he, seeing as they were both human and both woman. Sure enough, Rin laughed softly when he fell silent. "Sesshoumaru-sama, she's not ill. She probably just misses Suguru."

He quirked an eyebrow in a silent demand for an explanation.

"Lady Kagome has essentially become Suguru's mother for the past moon cycle. If he was suddenly torn out of her life, if he was suddenly no longer there after constantly being in her presence, I am sure she would miss him tremendously."

Sesshoumaru thought about her statement and slowly began to realize that perhaps Rin was correct. He had only spent two weeks in her presence, but he had already become accustomed to her chatter, her laughter, and her refreshing take on life. Now that she was only a shell of the woman she once was, Sesshoumaru longed to get the real Kagome back. Wasn't it the same in the end, what Kagome was going through for the pup and what he was experiencing with her?

Kagome's motherly instincts must have been strong and Sesshoumaru knew in that moment that she would make a fine mother some day in the future. He suppressed a sigh. "I believe you are right, Rin, but what am I to do?"

Rin wanted to smile, but she didn't want to offend her lord. He had never asked for her opinion or for her help before. It felt nice to be needed, especially by someone she deemed a father figure. It also showed how much Sesshoumaru cared for Kagome, even if he hadn't realized it himself yet, but she had a feeling that at some point, maybe soon, he would.

"Perhaps spend time with her, Sesshomaru-sama? Do not let her be alone."

**\- A -**

For the next week, Sesshoumaru spent the majority of his time with Kagome, usually in her chambers, but occasionally in his gardens when he could convince her to accompany him. It was the strangest of situations at their role reversal. Whereas Kagome used to be filled with chatter to a silent Sesshoumaru, now it was Sesshoumaru attempting to find ways to fill the silence.

Her changes were gradual and took effort, but Sesshoumaru could see life struggling within her to break free. She was getting better daily, eating a little more than she used to and smiling more often at his awkward attempts at conversation and he took those as positive signs. He would take what he could get while striving for more. He would not rest until the real Kagome emerged.

He exited his office a few afternoons later, intent on taking Kagome to the gardens again when his mother met him in the corridor, the first he had seen of her since his return.

"I hear you've been spending quite a bit of time with the miko," she casually said.

"She is suffering from the attachment loss between herself and Suguru," Sesshoumaru explained. "She single-handedly cared for him for an entire moon cycle, mother."

"If she so badly wants a pup, then perhaps she could birth one of her own," InuKimi suggested, no malice in her tone. It was a simple idea that would fix Kagome's woes.

"I am certain the thought had not crossed her mind."

"I hear she is quite a beauty for a human. Certainly there would be a line at her residence should she decide to bear some man a child. Her village must be plentiful in men," she stated.

Sesshoumaru froze at the image flashing through his mind. His jaw tightened and his hands slowly curled into fists as he mentally brushed the depiction away. Kagome was not some whore men could simply straddle and he felt slightly offended in her honor that InuKimi would suggest it.

As if sensing her son's darkened mood, she laughed gently. "I meant no disrespect to the miko, Sesshoumaru. I am certain she will eventually find herself a nice mate." She patted him on the shoulder. "Arrange a time for me to meet her. I would like to personally show my gratitude at the care Suguru had been given."

With a swish of her kimono, InuKimi disappeared down the hall, leaving a tense Sesshoumaru in her wake.

**\- A -**

The loud slam of her door startled Kagome, causing her to flinch as she snapped her head up to look at the source. She watched in silence as an agitated Sesshoumaru stalked towards her. She could see the tight fist swinging by his side as he walked and the tick in his jaw. "Sesshoumaru?"

He paused, lifting his head to drill his intent gaze into her, but didn't speak. "Is something wrong?"

"How badly do you want a pup?" He asked, voice low and rather gravelly.

"What?"

"How badly do you want a child?" Sesshoumaru asked again, but slower. "If you are with child, will you feel content? Will you free yourself from the darkness you refuse to rise above?"

"I..."

Uncertainty filled Kagome. She wasn't sure what he was asking of her or why. "The thought had never occurred to me," she finally replied honestly.

"Perhaps you should. Find a worthy male to fill you with his seed. You will have your own pup to care for in place of Suguru."

"I don't understand," Kagome murmured. "Why are you being like this?"

"It came as a recommendation from my mother. Perhaps all will be well once you carry."

Kagome lowered her eyes to rest upon the way her fingers were fidgeting nervously under his rather odd behavior and even stranger suggestion. In all the time they had spent together since their travels, never once had Sesshoumaru been so blunt and forceful with her - even in the beginning. She had never been the subject of his anger though, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why he would be angry with her now.

She sighed and shrugged. "Perhaps..."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond and the slam of her door a second time at his sudden departure caused Kagome to flinch again. She didn't understand what she had said wrong or what had just occurred.

**\- A -**

Sesshoumaru found himself avoiding her over the next several days, unable to swallow the mental images of her laying with a man or screaming in the throes of passion that filtered into his mind whenever he thought of her. He growled as he paced in his office, claws embedded into his palm as he snarled at the thought of another male touching what was his.

He paused at the sudden realization. _His?_ When had he began claiming her as his own? ...But in a way, wasn't she? During their travels to his home and even when they had spent time together as she suffered the aftereffects of being Suguru's stand-in mother, it had felt like they were a pair; as if they had formed their own two person pack.

Sesshoumaru was startled to realize that it was jealousy coursing through his veins when he thought of another male touching her, loving her. It wasn't that she didn't deserve it, but that he wanted to be that male. The question was... for how long? Was Kagome a passing fancy because he had, somehow, become attached to her free spirit or would she be something more? A mate?

Could he see himself with a human mate and a miko to boot? He couldn't... but when that miko was Kagome, he suddenly felt like he could spend an eternity with her. When had he fallen so hard and how had he not realized his downward spiral? He had never wanted a mate, had never needed one to bear him an heir, especially after Suguru's birth.

He growled again, finding his predicament entirely too complex now that he could label his almost haywire emotions by name. Sweeping his hair behind his shoulders, Sesshoumaru stormed out of his office. He needed answers.

**\- A -**

Kagome was comfortably sitting in the middle of her futon, reading a book she had borrowed from the library. Lady InuKimi had met with her a couple of days ago, thanking her for everything she had done for Suguru as well as showing her the various places around the castle Kagome could go to keep herself occupied. She had happily explored, knowing that she had the permission to do so, but the joy of her freedom had slowly diminished as each day passed with no signs of Sesshoumaru.

He hadn't visited her since the day he had stormed in and out of her room, suggesting that she find a man to impregnate her. She had casually tried to locate him when she wasn't in her room, but she never saw him and that fact bothered her more than she cared to admit.

The days she had spent with Suguru had felt like a lifetime ago and the pain she experienced from their separation had been the most miserable of her life, but she was feeling more normal and less emotional now. She wanted to share the positive news with Sesshoumaru despite the hurt she had felt at his suggestion that day. It felt like he was trying to push her away or subtly telling her to go home where she belonged.

She hadn't understood why his behavior had caused her pain. He was a friend and had likely just been looking for her happiness, but it didn't take long for her to sort through her confused emotions. Somewhere along the way, whether during their journey or the days Sesshoumaru had kept her company while she wallowed, Kagome had fallen for him. He was no longer just a friend in her eyes, but someone she wanted to be with, someone she _loved_. Quite possibly in a way she had never loved Inuyasha.

Her feelings were uncontrollable, but entirely unwanted. She hated the notion of unrequited love, especially with someone who was obviously so far out of her league. The realization that Sesshoumaru would never return her feelings had her sobbing harder than that first night without Suguru, but at the same time, she knew it would have been impossible for her to resist him because hidden behind his stoic face was a gentle soul.

He had cared for her and protected her, revealing a side he usually kept under lock and key. That, at least, had brought her a small amount of comfort - that she had the honor of witnessing a lesser known side of Sesshoumaru. Though it wounded her, Kagome had decided to leave in a few days time when her body had fully recovered from her emotional ordeal. Her presence was no longer wanted and she didn't wish to burden Sesshoumaru.

She would quietly leave, holding her love in her heart and hope that someday, she would be able to forget about this unexpected love she had for the Daiyoukai. She would concentrate on her duties at the village just like before and not wish for something she had no chance of ever obtaining.

Looking down at the opened page, Kagome read the same line over again, trying to concentrate rather than letting her mind wander to a certain demon, but as if her mind had conjured him from thin air, her door swung open without warning and there he stood in all his regality.

"...Sesshoumaru?"

Her eyes were wide with surprise as she watched him close the door. He was strangely silent as he approached her. Something was off about him, but Kagome couldn't pinpoint it. She opened her mouth to speak again when Sesshoumaru grasped her upper arms roughly and pulled her to the edge of the futon. Kagome gasped, the book tumbling from her hands, forgotten.

He bent forward unexpectedly, crashing his lips against hers and stealing her very breath. Her heart jolted into a frenzy, beating so rapidly against her ribcage, Kagome knew that he could hear it. She froze in shock. _What was he doing?_ But, his kiss was rough in a way that was simply Sesshoumaru as his lips moved over hers with unyielding confidence. Slowly, her lips parted against his as she sank into him and he eagerly took what she offered, sweeping his tongue inside, deepening their kiss as his hands moved to frame her face.

Kagome tilted her head, leaning into him, tasting him for the first time. Her fingers gripped the fabric of his sleeve, twisting it in her grasp as she burned and whimpered for him, her heart threatening to burst out of her chest. Sesshoumaru pulled back briefly before melding their lips together again like magnets, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking.

Sesshoumaru pushed her to lie down on the futon with his hard body, mindful of the spikes on his armor, and Kagome released a strangled groan as his weight settled over her, his throbbing erection heavy against her thigh. His hands moved to swiftly unbuckle his armor, dropping it carelessly to the floor, as his relentless mouth trailed to the smooth skin of her neck.

He brushed against a sensitive spot and she gasped, the sensation shooting straight down between her legs. She arched her back, pushing herself closer to him and Sesshoumaru's hand left a trail of flame as he thumbed an erect nipple on the way down to grip her hips, shifting until his erection pushed against her throbbing core.

Kagome rocked her lower half against him, fingernails digging into his forearm, and Sesshoumaru hissed, pushing down on her hips to keep her still. He continued to nip at her neck, slowly moving his lips down over her collarbone. His hands began moving back up, dragging her shirt with it in the process. Her breath caught in her throat as Sesshoumaru pressed a hot kiss to the flesh of her stomach.

His hovering lips caught the edge of her bra and his hand impatiently pulled at the fabric, releasing a hard nipple for him to suckle on. The other hand moved to the juncture between her thighs, pressing insistently against her wet, aching core. Her hips rose to meet the strokes of his fingers, gasping soundlessly as intense pleasure racked through her. She rode the waves of desire, feeling out of control as she circled his neck with one arm, pulling him closer to her breast as the other clung to him.

She moaned his name and Sesshoumaru moved until he was pressing his lips against hers again, his fingers slipping inside the waistband of her pants for the first bare touch of her slick folds. "I can impregnate you, Kagome," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her flesh. "I can give you the happiness you seek."

His words were like a cold splash of reality and Kagome froze, pain replacing passion in a flash. What had felt so right moments before suddenly felt so wrong. It was dirty and ugly and her heart wept at Sesshoumaru's misplaced honor. He didn't love her. He was only doing what he thought would make her happy; a payment for her inconvenience regarding Suguru.

"No," she whispered, hot tears sliding from the corner of her eyes as she frantically shoved Sesshoumaru off of her. This wasn't what she wanted. She would never be a burden to him, would never tie her unwanted presence to him in the form of an illegitimate pup. "No!"

Sesshoumaru fell back against the futon, staring at her with confused eyes, chest heaving and erection straining against silk fabric. Kagome quickly sat up, fumbling to adjust her clothes as tears slipped down her cheeks. "This isn't what I want," she whispered, watching as his stoic mask slipped into place at her words, eyes hardening to become cold and unreadable.

Fingers still slick with her fluid, Sesshoumaru wordlessly leapt out of her bed and, without waiting for an explanation, slammed the door on his way out, her heart breaking once more at the sound.

**\- A -**

Sesshoumaru swiped the entire contents of his desk to the floor, breathing heavily with the force of his anger. Kagome's scent clung to him, flooding his senses with her arousal and memories of her sweet taste, but he had horribly misjudged her. Rejection was not something he had ever dealt with before and rejection from the woman he wanted as mate was twice as bad.

She had accepted him at first. What made her push him away? He didn't understand females. He didn't understand _her_. He felt ready to burst and he ached for a fight to drain the tension and anger. He couldn't stay here, not while she was living under the same roof. Not when everything would remind him of her. Even now, he could still taste her on his tongue and he despised it.

Without informing anyone of his plans, Sesshoumaru left to patrol his lands, needing the time and distance away from Kagome. For the first time, he had been driven out of his own home.

**\- A -**

Two weeks.

Two long, miserable weeks since Sesshoumaru's disappearance.

Kagome sighed as she shifted on the bench she was sitting in, surrounded by beautiful flowers in his garden, but the beauty was lost on her. No one seemed concerned about his absence, but her heart ached. She didn't know how to fix the situation she had landed in, didn't know how to make her heart stop feeling for him.

Her life had never been thrown into such chaos. Even the time when Mistress Centipede had dragged her down the well into the feudal era hadn't wreaked as much havoc on her as the messy situation with Sesshoumaru.

Drawing her knees to her chest, Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs as she sighed again, staring at the pond and the koi fishes swimming without a care. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Lifting her head from its resting position upon her knees, she saw Lady InuKimi and greeted her with a small smile.

"You've been spending a lot of time in the gardens lately," the demoness observed, seating herself next to the miko.

"It's peaceful here," Kagome admitted. "It is the one place I can think."

"About Sesshoumaru?"

She looked at InuKimi in sharp surprise, causing her to laugh.

"Come now, child. I am not blind."

Kagome flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I didn't mean to insinuate that. I'm sorry."

InuKimi brushed her apology aside with a quick wave of her hand. "I know my son, Kagome, and from your brief stay here, I have learned quite a bit about you from mere observation."

"You have remarkable skills, my Lady."

"It's all in the experience," she replied. "but do you wish to know what I know?"

Kagome smiled. "I believe you will tell me, even if I don't wish to."

The demoness couldn't help but chuckle. "I like you. I know you will be a wonderful match for Sesshoumaru. I _also_ know that my son _loves_ you... as you love him."

Breath catching in her throat, Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief at her words. "I apologize, Lady InuKimi, but... you've made a mistake. Sesshoumaru doesn't love me and he probably never will. He is an honorable lord determined to make payment in the only form I could never accept."

"Sesshoumaru is honorable, indeed, but even honor would not drive him to lay with a female with the intent to take her as a mate. Only love."

Her heart rattled against her chest at the possibility. Could it be true? Had he really been thinking about claiming her as mate?

"He might have taken the wrong approach, but his heart was in the right place. As you should already know, Sesshoumaru has difficulty expressing himself with words, but his actions convey what he cannot say."

Kagome bit her lower lip, torn between wanting to believe the demoness' words and wanting to protect her already fragile heart. "I... I don't know..."

"If you want to find out for certain, you must find the courage to confront him," InuKimi advised gently. "He returned not too long ago, holing himself up in his office. If you want answers, if you want _him_ , then you must be brave enough to make the first move this time."

Patting Kagome's knee in reassurance, Lady InuKimi stood and faced her. "You would make a most excellent addition to the family."

With that, the demoness left Kagome alone with her thoughts.

**\- A -**

Sesshoumaru looked up sharply from his papers, eyes narrowed in irritation as his door swung open without invitation. He had clearly asked for no one to disturb him and yet someone had dared to barge in without so much as a knock. He abruptly stood, ready to snarl at the intruder when his heart practically stilled upon seeing Kagome.

She gently closed the door behind her, nervously leaning against it for support. He could hear the quick beat of her heart as she stared at him, taking in his appearance in casual attire, and he rose to his full height, waiting for her to speak but unsure if he was ready for this confrontation. Her rejection still burned brightly in his mind like the way the memories of her were ingrained in his thoughts each day he had been away.

"Hello Sesshoumaru," she began, speaking softly.

"Was there something you needed?" He asked coolly.

"Yes," Kagome responded, slowly nodding. "You."

Sesshoumaru stiffened. "As I recall, you had rejected me."

She shook her head this time. "You misunderstood me. I didn't want just your ability to give me a pup, Sesshoumaru. I wanted all of you. Mind, body, and soul. I wanted your love, because... because _I_ love you."

Surprise flickered in his eyes, but he didn't speak and Kagome continued.

"I thought you were trying to give what you thought I wanted because of Suguru, so I pushed you away. In reality, all I need is your love. If you can tell me you love me, I will give you all of me."

Slowly, Sesshoumaru approached her, staring her down with indecision. "I do not know what love is, but if it is the overwhelming desire to spend the rest of my days with you, caring for and protecting you, providing for you whatever it is that you may need, then yes, that is what I feel."

Tears prickled the back of her eyelids and her lips quivered with emotion. She cupped his cheek with one hand and nodded, "Then... I am yours."

Something within Sesshoumaru snapped at those three words and with a growl, he pushed her up against the door and crushed his lips against hers. He pressed her firmly against the wall with the hard planes of his body, wedging a knee between her legs as he pulled her bottom lip between his. Kagome eagerly opened her mouth to him and he took what she was offering with a sweep of his tongue.

Her hands caressed his face, fingers tangling in his hair as he deepened the kiss, shivering as goosebumps broke out over her body. Sesshoumaru pulled his lips away from hers, brushing soft kisses down her jaw and Kagome tilted her head, giving him better access to her neck. He dragged his lips across her smooth flesh and a small strangled moan escaped her parted mouth.

Kagome groaned when Sesshoumaru found her sensitive spot, her hand dropping to clutch at his shoulders. Her breaths came out short and ragged as he pressed his knee more insistently against her core, causing her legs to part further as waves of pleasure washed over her. She tensed, her fingernails digging into his flesh as Sesshoumaru brushed his lips over hers again, rough and demanding while his hand slid from her forearm to skim the side of her breast. Her nipples hardened in anticipation, the sensitive tips pressing against his chest.

His hand trailed to grip at her hips before moving back up to close over a breast, kneading the soft flesh through her clothes, thumb flicking against the erect nipple. Her moan was muffled by his mouth, tongue gliding against hers. Kagome could barely breathe and she pulled away to gasp for air. Heat flushed against her cheeks and tingles shot straight down to her core when Sesshoumaru rocked his knee between her thighs.

She cried out at the sensation, her heart racing as she pressed her lips against his mouth, sliding her tongue inside to caress his. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat, the vibrations rumbling against her, hitting her in all the right spots. His hand released her breast, running down to push the fabric of her thin kimono up to her hips. His fingers curled around her bare upper thigh, lifting it up as he pushed his knee harder into her, rubbing at her clit through her thin undergarment.

Kagome hissed, bucking her hips against him as she dangled above the precipice. She was so close to release when Sesshoumaru abruptly pulled away. She groaned in disappointment and he chuckled, his hand reaching between her legs to cup her before she could realize what he was doing. Her groan turned into a strangled gasp as he drew two fingers between her folds, teasingly stroking her back and forth.

The material of her panties were soaked with her fluids and Sesshoumaru groaned, imagining how slick she would be without the barrier. He pushed his hips forward, rubbing his hard, throbbing cock against her while his fingers pressed against her clit, rubbing circles over the nub of sensitive flesh. Her breath caught in her throat, rocking her hips as she whimpered his name.

Without warning, he hooked a finger into the waistband of her panties and drew it down, the fabric swishing softly as it fell to the floor. His hand brushed against her slick folds, now bare to his touch, sliding against the wetness as he parted them with two fingers to play with her clit. Kagome exhaled sharply, bunching his haori in her fists.

Sesshoumaru sank his fingers inside her and she released a low, guttural moan, throwing her head back against the door as he stretched her, preparing her for a larger intrusion. He retracted, then plunged back in; his rhythm steady, his strokes strong and hard and rough. Kagome pushed her hips forward to meet his fingers and his thrusts grew harder until his palm slapped against her aching clit with each plunge.

Her breathing grew heavier as her release neared and Sesshoumaru picked up speed even more, pushing her over the edge as Kagome tossed her head back and screamed, bucking uncontrollably against his fingers. He continued circling her clit, drawing out her blinding release until she slumped against him, feeling weak in the knees.

Sesshoumaru pressed a kiss to her temple, slowly moving to cover her lips in a hard kiss as he dropped his hakama, his cock, shiny with pre-cum, finally springing free from its confines. He removed her hand from his shoulders, pinning her wrists against the wall with one hand. Kagome hooked a leg around his waist in response and in one deep thrust, Sesshoumaru sank his cock to the hilt within her.

He hissed at how tight she was, his breath heavy in her ear as he withdrew and sank back in. He started slow, then picked up pace. The friction drove them wild and Sesshoumaru pounded his cock into her dripping core, drawing a shuddering moan from Kagome with each thrust. She was exploding with pleasure and passion as Sesshoumaru filled her with his thick cock. She could feel every inch of him as they moved in unison, his grunts vibrating against her sensitized flesh.

His free hand located her clit, rubbing and circling it with every push of his hips and Kagome could do nothing but pant breathlessly as she struggled to touch him, but his hold upon her wrists were firm. The door rattled noisily as Sesshoumaru slammed her against it with the force of his movements. He bucked against her, growling as her walls clenched his member in a vice grip. She was close, he could feel it. Kagome sobbed with her urgent need for release, the intense sensations overwhelming her as Sesshoumaru stroked the fire burning her from the inside out.

With a loud cry and a quivering shudder, Kagome bucked with unrestraint as she met her climax a second time, riding out her orgasm as Sesshoumaru continued thrusting. Her walls squeezed him even tighter than before and with a roar, he spilled his seed within her. They fell back against the door, breathing heavily as her walls continued to contract around his pulsating cock. Sesshoumaru drew her tenderly into his arms, worn and exhausted as they waited for their breathing to slow.

Kagome trembled from the aftershocks of intensity and he brushed small kisses against her neck until she calmed, but he didn't remove his cock from inside her. Instead, his hands gripped at her hips as Sesshoumaru silently lifted her and Kagome wrapped both legs around his waist, groaning in unison at the change in angle and how much more he seemed to fill her in that position.

Impatiently, Sesshoumaru carried her from the office to the privacy of his chambers, intent on fully stripping her down and thoroughly loving every inch of her until dawn the next day.

**\- A -**

When Kagome gingerly stepped out of the privacy of their room for the first time two days later, closely followed by an overprotective Sesshoumaru, the whole castle could accurately guess that the house of the west had a new Lady. The sounds that they had teased out of each other was enough proof of that and the way his hand rested against her flat belly hinted that an heir would soon follow their union.

The prospect of seeing Kagome swollen with his pup filled him with excitement and he knew that Kagome was thrilled with the new developments. They had also made arrangements to travel to Kaede's village to share the good news and to properly bid farewell as she began her new life beside Sesshoumaru. Kagome owed at least that much to the old miko who had cared for her like she was the daughter Kaede never had.

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru and he pulled her back flush against his chest in response, burying his nose in her hair to breathe in her scent. Their friendship had begun with his mother's pup and their love would continue because of their own. All the difficulties they had faced, together and separately, came down to a small bundle of joy, but both of them wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. They were both content beyond their wildest dreams and everything since that fateful day where Suguru was abandoned at Kagome's doorstep had finally come around full circle.


End file.
